Broken
by terraravenbeastboy
Summary: When a goth by the name of Molly meets a boy named Tanner, who seems to be goth, enters her world, what will happen?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

Her father slapped her. Molly fell to the floor in pain. It wasn't the first time her father had hit her. Now he was screaming at her, getting ready to pull off his belt to beat her. She sat there, with a cold and dead look on her face. She was crying and bleeding on the inside, but she wouldn't let it show on the out, or her father would feel good and proud of himself. She couldn't let that happen.

"You bitch! I told you to do the dishes! What is this, eh? What the hell do you call this?" Her father picked up a plate and shoved it in front of Molly's face, then through it at the floor, making it shatter everywhere.

A few pieces flew at Molly and cut her. Yet Molly showed no pain, "I'm sorry, sir." She said dully.

"You better be. Stay still; I will beat the sin out of you." Her father spat.

"Don't you dare touch her, Tom!" Her mother stood and pointed a finger at him. "If you touch her I'll-"

Her father stepped towards her mother with a very stiff and unafraid look on his horrid face, "You'll what, Mary?"

Her mother yelled, "I'll leave you. You've done too much to that poor girl and me. I can't take it anymore, Tom!"

"If you leave, I'll hunt you down and kill you. Better yet, I'll do somethin' else before I kill you…" He looked down at her body.

Her mother slapped him, "You're a pig, Tom! A monster. I want you out of my house!"

He grabbed her by the wrist and his nails dug into her skin, "You'd wish you'd never had touched me, Mary. You'll wish." He pushed her down onto the couch and ripped open her shirt.  
"No!" Her mother screamed.

Molly couldn't take it anymore. She darted to her room and locked the door. She dug under her bed for a small black box. Once she found it, she opened it and took out a razor.

"I have no reason to live here, in this world, any longer." She said coldly. Molly raised the razor to her wrist. The sharp blade poked at her flesh. Her eyes blared with sadness…and fear. Why the devil was she afraid? She was ready for this moment. She got ready to cut through the skin, to puncture her vein and die. She smirked; a 14 year old commits suicide because her father is an alcoholic who beats her and beats and rapes her mother. She then frowned. Molly dropped the razor to the floor; she couldn't do it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter OneChapter One

Molly walked to school. It was the same boring day in her same little boring life. She hated it.

She'd always dress the same way. A black t-shirt with striped sleeves, a black skirt with chains hanging of it, black gloves that stopped in between her knuckles, not too much but gothic makeup, and long black buckled boots. She couldn't care less what people thought of her.

Molly was now 17 years old, getting in her years to finish high school. She got good grades, but never participated in any activities or talked. People and teachers asked her questions, yet she never answered. She lived alone so it didn't really affect her about them trying to contact her parents that abandoned her. The only time she'd ever speak is to read her amazing poems.

Her father had gone to jail, and her mother left Molly alone soon after that. Molly worked at a cafe to pay for her house. The landowner helped her because he had felt sorry for her. Pathetic.

Molly made her way into school grounds. Same thing happens just like any other day. Preps chatted and gossiping, guys chatting and being idiotic… normal. Molly was the outcast of the school, and she sort of enjoyed it.

Her hair was long, curled at the ends, and pitch black with dark purple streaks. Molly's skin had always been so pale. Her eyes were amethyst colored, and weren't contacts. Not to mention, she was very beautiful.

Often, she hid her beauty by wearing hats or shirts with hoods on them. That didn't hide her body, which guys rumored about. She was judged by her body, not her personality. Most of the time it was her looks and body. Sometimes she just wanted to murder everyone. She had a perfect figure. Curved just right and medium sized breasts. Molly frowned about this.

Molly finally got into the school and arrived in her classroom. She'd always sit in the back row in the corner seat. Then she'd write poems. Her poems were amazing, yet she'd been given offers to get it published, and she turned them all down. She started to write.

Class had started as soon as she had finished her poem. It was LAR class. This month they were practicing poem writing, which Molly enjoyed. This week Molly had planned out a meaningful poem, that some might look at in disgust. Yet the teacher had something else in mind first.

"Ok, class. We would be going over poems right about now, but we seem to have a new student."

Molly looked up at Mrs. Corterson. Stood next to her was merely a guy with black hair, blue eyes, a black T-shirt, and black pants carrying only a notebook. He looked as if he was Gothic, no doubt. For some reason, Molly couldn't look back down and continue writing. She was attracted to him.

"This is Tanner Cross. He's transferred from an Academy, like our school, called Liperson Academy." Mrs. Corterson said, smiling.

A girl, named Rebecca, raised her hand, "Isn't Liperson far away?"

"Yes, it is. Tanner, why don't you go sit next to Molly over there? Molly, raise your hand please so he knows who you are."

Molly refused. She didn't move or anything.

"Ok, then. Just sit right here." Mrs. Corterson walked over to the seat she referred to.

"Alright." Tanner shrugged. He sat down in that seat and put his notebook down on the desk. He took a glance over to Molly and then back to the teacher.

Molly went back to writing. She was done and ready to present her poem to the class, now she worked on yet another poem. It pleased her to write.

"Anyone wish to present their poems?" Mrs. Corterson asked to the class. Molly and a few others raised their hands. "Amber, come up and present yours."

"Alright." Amber rushed to the front of the room with a piece of paper. "It's called Kiss." Then she spoke her poem:

_You bring me into the closet,_

_You put your hands freely in my hair,_

_Your tongue makes its thrust,_

_Into my mouth without a care._

_Your tongue teases mine,_

_It tickles,_

_The way your kisses are is so damn fine,_

_It makes me want to giggle._

_Your kiss, ah what a beauty,_

_Until it ends and you pull away,_

_Looking into my eyes and you smiled fully,_

_I know this love was to stay and stay_

_Forever and Forever,_

_Because of that kiss._

"Very nice, Amber. James, you next." Mrs. Corterson said, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever." The boy stood and brought up a very small piece of paper. He was James, The smart but not so bright one. He cleared his throat, "Mines called Simple… it's really short." He said out loud:

_It's so simple,_

_To live and die,_

_It's so simple,_

_To shed a tear and then cry_

_It's so simple,_

_To be caught up in one big lie,_

_And it's so simple,_

_To just stop and listen, then try._

"Ok… go sit down… uh, Robert you next." Mrs. Corterson said, picking the one without his hand rose, rather than the new kid.

"I didn't do it." Robert plainly said. Some of the girls snickered. He was the one that tried to be cool, and try to impress many girls. It didn't work most of the time.

"Very well, meet me after class. Molly, how about you?" Mrs. Corterson smiled at Molly.

Molly stood, grabbed her poem, and walked to the front of the room. Tanner curiously watched and listened.

Molly just started saying her poem, not even announcing it:

_I am in the sky,_

_Looking down at the people before me,_

_You frown in dissatisfaction, yet I smile in great satisfaction,_

_I start to walk alone_

_I'm bleeding on the inside,_

_Crying on the out,_

_Yet you don't seem to notice,_

_You don't seem to care._

_I bring this blade before me,_

_To end my life and hope for the best,_

_Along my wrist I cut_

_Blood spills out from my flesh,_

_It hurts, but not as much as the pain you put me through._

_My heart begins to race,_

_My head starts to spin,_

_The kiss of death approaches me,_

_And my life is becoming thin._

_I call out your name, and you turn to hear,_

_You see me, and run to me to try and save me,_

_But it's too late, you missed your chance,_

_I'm dead._

Molly looked up and straight to Tanner. His eyes were focused completely on her with a very interested look. God, those eyes were hard to look at; they were so piercing.

"Amazing, Molly, what's it called?" A prep named Sue Jonah, said sarcastically.

Molly mumbled, "Suicide."

Everyone snickered except for the teacher and Tanner. Molly looked down and walked back to her seat. She folded her arms onto the desk and kept looking down, as if disappointed.

Tanner took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it, then tossed it over to Molly. Molly glared at it for a few moments; finally she took it into her hands and unfolded it. Then, she read to herself:

_So, your names Molly? Your poem was beautiful. What lunch period do you have? _

Molly didn't glare at him, but stuck up 4 fingers, standing for 4th period lunch. He nodded and went back to paying attention to others poems and the teacher.

Why had she told him that? Why had she even given him any answer? She hated people who liked her.

But Tanner wasn't that different. He was Gothic. He hated life but continued to live because he needed more of a reason to die. He was a little too forward though. Tanner had an attraction to Molly because of her poem and the way she had made her gestures and things. He knew for sure he was just like him, which pleased him.

Tanner had 4th period lunch as well. He got his lunchbox from his new locker and went to search around for an empty seat. You'd see preps sit with preps, and tomboys sit with tomboys, guys sit with guys, and sport people sit with other sports people. There were no Gothic tables or anything. Except for one lone girl sitting at a table by herself, Molly.

Tanner walked over to her, "Can I sit here?"

Molly glared up at him, then continued to read. She had a lunchbox with her, yet nothing seemed to be eaten.

Tanner sat down across from her, "You're not talking. Are you only going to talk to say your poems?"

Molly looked up at him, death glaring him, "I never gave you permission to sit with me, yet you dared to. I don't like talking."

"Yet you are now." Tanner frowned.

She froze, and then looked down to read. He was annoying for a Goth. Molly knew if he continued talking, she wouldn't be able to read.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"None of your business." She mumbled.

Tanner, as stubborn as he was, snatched the book from her, holding her page, he read the title, "Deaths Innocence."

"Give it back." Molly sat up straight, more alert now.

He frowned, reading the first page.

She stood, angry. "Give it back, now."

Tanner raised an eyebrow, "Why should I? I'm not afraid of you."

"Damn it, now."

"Tell me about yourself." He said plainly.

She again froze, "No."

"I won't give you back your book until you at least tell me a little bit about you."

"I'm Goth." She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes, I know that. Tell me about your childhood. Are you suicidal? Are you afraid of death? When are you happy? Things like that." Tanner said, continuing to read Molly's book.

"I am suicidal, not afraid of dieing, I've never been happy, and I cannot tell you about my childhood." Molly sat, impatiently.

"Why not?"

"Things are better left unsaid." She whispered, closing her eyes and looking away. Why would she take this from him when she could easily beat the hell out of him instead?

"I see." He shrugged, passing her book to her, opening the page she was on for her. Molly took her book back and with a stubborn and pissed off look she went back to reading. He found this…cute.

What the hell? He had never found anything cute. She was making him act like this, and he hated it. Yet he sort of liked it.

He frowned and started to eat. Something was wrong with him. He stayed quiet for quite a while. Tanner shot a few glances at her.

"Why don't you take a picture? It lasts longer, until one day you throw it away in the future. It's pointless." Molly said dully.

"Burning it would be more affective." He said plainly.

That was…such a cold comment. Molly stared in his eyes for such a long time with such a confused yet mad look on her face. "You're cruel." She said, and Tanner could hear the impressed tone in her voice.

He almost could smile, "You're no different."

She frowned, "I'm completely different."

"Not as much as you think. It would help if you'd at least smile once for me." Tanner frowned.

"Faking a smile and pretending that everything's ok when it's definitely not is nowhere near what I can do, Tanner."

"So, you know my name?" He sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently." Molly said, lifting her eyebrows for only a second.

They didn't talk for the rest of lunchtime. The bell rang, and Molly left. Tanner looked up from writing and saw that she had left one of her small journals. He stood and tried to shout to her, but she didn't hear and kept walking.

Although, he didn't run after her. Instead he grabbed the journal and put it in his bag. He wasn't sure if he had any more classes with her, if he did, he would surely return her notebook to her.

He didn't. When school ended, he got onto his school bus and sat in the back seat. After the bus started to move he kept looking out the window. Once it got to the corner of one street from the school, he say Molly walking alone, holding her books close to her chest, as if to hide herself.

He slightly smiled. This Molly had too much of an impact on him. When he got to his house, he'd surely read the journal. Who knows what could possibly be in there.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Chapter Two

Tanner got to his house, went up to his room, and closed the door. He kind of felt like a kid, going through someone else's stuff without them knowing. He felt bad.

Still, he opened his bag and took out Molly's journal. Tanner took a deep breath before opening the journal and reading the first page. The date was very interesting to him.

"March 9th, 1997." He read out loud. "Today's my 7th birthday. I received this journal and I shall use it as a diary."

He read on. So she is 17 years old now, he thought, sitting up. The next journal page shocked him, though. He read, "My father hit me again. He took out his belt and beat me, all because I accidentally dropped a book. It's so stupid. He beats me for no real reasons. I hate him. Sometimes I wish I could just kill him. Or kill myself."

That was why she hadn't wanted to tell of her childhood. She had definitely gone through a hell of a lot more than him. He read on and on, until he reached the last available page. Tanner looked over to the clock and saw that he had been reading for 3 hours. Exhausted, he went to sleep.

Molly was missing something. She didn't like that. She went through her notebooks and journals…

"Oh god… My diary." She held her breath. She screamed and threw a pencil. She needed to calm down, she knew.

She couldn't. She had left the most personal thing she had at school and who knows who might have stolen it. Molly paced around the house. Thinking on what to do. Maybe it wasn't looked at, she thought, what is someone put it in the lost and found? Molly hoped that was the case.

Sticking to that idea and hoping with her life, she went to bed. Surprisingly, she fell asleep without worry.

Tanner got off the bus and went inside the school. Molly was going to kill him. What if she hadn't known? He could lie and say he never read it. Yet he wasn't the lying type. That sucked.

He walked into the hallway, and then sucked in his breath when he saw Molly opening her locker in such a frantic gesture. She wasn't acting like herself. She was nervous and paler than he saw her yesterday. He knew she knew.

"Hey, Molly." Tanner said, frowning.

"Oh, uh, hey…" She got her books out of her locker.

Perhaps she didn't…

"What's wrong?"

"I uh, lost something…" Molly frowned, looking at him. Her eyes were watery. God, Tanner felt guilty.

Even though Molly was a Goth, she was easily hurt and she was sensitive. Those were her weaknesses. She needed to know who had that journal. She had checked through the lost and found and nothing was there of hers. Molly was actually scared for the first time in a few years.

"Well, I found something." Tanner turned his head, ashamed.

"Of mine?" Molly closed her locker and stared at him with fear and hope.

"…Yes." He mumbled. He couldn't dare look her straight in the eye.

"You do? Did you read any of it?" Her voice became more frantic, which wasn't like her at all.

He nodded, frowning. Tanner turned his head back to see her face but her received a big slap across the face. I deserve that, he thought. In the journal, he had discovered _her_, everything about her. He knew something that wasn't written though.

"Give it back! Now! I wont ever forgive you." She yelled.

He handed her the journal, then mumbled, looking down to his left, "Your so broken."

Molly snatched the journal and glared at him madly, "What?"

"You're so broken, Molly. Everything." Tanner said quietly, but not quiet enough to have her not hear it. He turned and started to walk.

Molly stood for a few moments. She felt the rage in her grow. She held it in for a while, and then let it go. She yelled and charged towards him and tackled him. He turned and fell. Tanner saw her crying, saw her rage exposing, and felt her hands clench around his neck.

He struggled with her, and then stopped and smirked, "You know its true. Besides, I told you I wasn't afraid of you. If you kill me, I won't care."

Molly's rage froze. He let go of his neck and stood, then kicked him in the side. When she turned, a teacher stood right in front of her.

"Both of you, to the counselor, now."

They sat side by side, but had scooted their chairs far from each other. Molly sat slouched with her arms crossed, Tanner sat with his elbows on his thighs. Molly put her foot on the table, bending her knee a bit.

"So…Your aggressive and broken." Tanner sighed, looking down.

"Will you please shut up? I wish not to hear from you anymore." Molly said annoyed.

"I don't have to listen to you." He pointed out.

It was silent then. The counselor wasn't in the room yet. Tanner got bored easily. He sighed and tapped his foot.

"Life sucks, doesn't it?" She said in a sad tone.

"Yes, it does." He stopped tapping his foot.

Suddenly, she took a small sharp rectangular blade out from her pocket and cut into her finger. Tanner's eyes widened. He watched the blood spill and then watched her take her finger and slowly lick off the blood. God, what the hell? This…aroused him, strangely. He shook his head, trying to shake off the thoughts, and kept watching her.

The blade she brought to her wrist and a frown appeared on her face.

_No_. Tanner grabbed her by her wrist and pulled it far from the blade. He glared at her with a simple look on his face, "You need much more of a reason to harm yourself. Besides, right now isn't the right time."

She paused, thought about it, and frowned. Her thrust her hand away from him and shoved the blade into her pocket. Molly sighed, "So…you're the only one who knows all about me because of that pathetic journal… I guess I'll have to kill you."

"What would killing me do?" Tanner frowned.

"Stop you from spreading rumors."

"It's a waste of time. I'm not that cruel to harm your soul, only your flesh I could harm." He closed his eyes, and then opened them back up after he heard the door open and the counselor step in.

"Now, what the devil have you gotten yourself into again, Molly? I found out that this time it's your fault. That isn't like you." The counselor said.

"You don't know me at all. Who are you to say what isn't like me or what is?" Molly said dully, coldly glaring the counselor.

"Molly, your arguing isn't going to help. And you're Tanner, and on your very first day you get into a fight. What a shame."

"Your irritating, lady. Your voice is so high pitch and girlish it is making me sick." Tanner mumbled.

Molly chuckled very quietly. Man, had he a temper.

"You both have detention. Be here after school tomorrow or I shall call your parents." The counselor said.

"What parents?" Molly said dully.

"Oh, right… well… just be here tomorrow." The counselor frowned, sighed and sat down at her desk.

"Whatever." Molly stood and walked out.

Tanner followed after her, "Your parents… they split up and your mom left later after that, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Your father beat you…" Tanner frowned.

Molly stopped, turned and yelled, "That's none of your concern!"

"You were hurt as a child… It must have been hard on you. I'm sorry that I had been harsh." He wanted to say that last sentence, even though he hadn't done anything.

"It's none of your concern, Tanner." She whispered and started to walk again.

He didn't follow her. She needed to be alone. He understood. The end of the day came quickly, and Tanner got onto his bus. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He… had feelings for her.

Her journal told him about her. He liked the way she was. Yet she had no one; No one to comfort her, no friends, no one to even lover her. Tanner thought… what if he could be that someone? It wasn't like him. He never cared about anyone, not even himself. But he had felt something for Molly. Something he had never felt before.

Molly fell onto her bed. She felt sad. Cold, she wrapped herself up in her dark purple blanket.

_Your father beat you…_

She got out of bed, and went to the bathroom, then stared into the mirror. She made herself want to puke. She hated herself. Her scars were still there, even though they were unseen. She hated herself, her family, her school, and- and Tanner.

She sighed. Tanner… He read her journal, and then called her broken. She was broken. Broken and torn into too many pieces. Shattered and bruised. She hated herself, but too weak to kill herself.

She felt such shame.


End file.
